Armageddon
by Niteshade the All-Powerful
Summary: The evil wizard Bobbidi is back. Can Ed, Edd, and Eddy defeat him. There are several cameo appearances in this fic. R&R Pleez!
1. Bobbidi's Return

Armageddon:

Chapter 1: Bobbidi's Return

It has been a long time since the defeat of the evil wizard Bobbidi. The wicked sorcerer was on the verge of taking over the world with the help of his unusually fat and pink servant, Majin Buu. However, after realizing that he was doing wrong, Buu destroyed Bobbidi and helped save the world. Bobbidi's spirit was forever locked away in an ancient tomb. However, Buu's enormous urge to eat candy was threatening the future of Halloween, so he made the difficult choice to be sealed away inside the ancient mystical ABC Gum. But, that was alright with Buu, for since Bobbidi was forever sealed away, the world was finally at peace. But forever is still too long to contain evil...

"Do you see anything yet?" asked the archaeologist. "Not yet," said the other archaeologist. The three archaeologists continued to search the ancient pyramid. All of a sudden, the ground collapsed and the three archaeologists fell into a hidden cavern. "What is this place?" asked an archaeologist. "It looks like some kind of ancient ceremonial place," answered his comrade. Just then, the archaeologists discovered a giant key. "Look at this!" exclaimed an archaeologist. "There must be a keyhole that this can fit in!" Sure enough, the men found a giant keyhole. They saw some ancient writing under the keyhole. An archaeologist read the text: _Beware. Do not put the giant key in here. You have been warned. Heed not this warning and suffer the consequences. _"Well," said the archaeologist. "Whaddya gonna do?" He fit the key in the keyhole and turned it. All of a sudden, the cavern began to shake. A giant sarcophagus opened up. Light came from the sarcophagus and a mysterious figure came forth. "Ha, Ha, Ha!" laughed the figure as it emerged from the shadows. "I...am...ALIVE!!!" It was none other than the dark sorcerer Bobbidi! "Who the heck are you?" asked one of the men. "I am the all-knowing, all-seeing, great wizard, Bobbidi!" exclaimed Bobbidi. "Oh!" exclaimed the archaeologists sarcastically. "So, you're a wizard. Do a trick, will ya?" "What?!" exclaimed Bobbidi. "You mock the great Bobbidi!?" "Come on," said the men. "One trick." "You shall now suffer!" shouted Bobbidi. He conjured a giant zipper out of midair and opened it. A mysterious force sucked the archaeologists into the zipper. They fell into an endless abyss of horrible-looking things that would probably give you nightmares. Bobbidi laughed. "Now you shall all spend eternity in the Fly of Despair! Now for my plan to come into action." Bobbidi walked over and took the mystical ancient ABC Gum and placed it at an altar. Bobbidi chanted: _Lollipops, Gumdrops, Chocolate Cake! Majin Buu shall finally wake!_

Just then, the mystical ancient ABC Gum began to shape into a giant figure. Majin Buu had been resurrected. "What is Bobbidi doing here?" asked Buu, who had poor grammar. "I was trapped in a sarcophagus, but three fool archaeologists freed me." "Where archaeologists?" asked Buu. "I threw them into the Fly of Despair." "You bad, Bobbidi!" scolded Buu. "I may be bad, but now, I need your help," said Bobbidi. "You will help me resurrect my father, Bibbidi, so we may fuse as one and bring Armageddon to the world." "Buu good," said Buu. "Buu not help Bobbidi with evil plan." "Either you help me," said Bobbidi. "Or I will destroy all the candy in the world." Buu sighed. "Buu help." "Alright," said Bobbidi. "Our first stop is...the Halloween Party!"


	2. The Halloween Party

Chapter 2: The Halloween Party

"Now," explained Bobbidi. "Here's what we're gonna do. In order to resurrect my father, we need certain ingredients. I have constructed a potion to revive him. But we need three crucial ingredients to make it work. We need the bone of my father's father, the flesh of my father's servant, and the blood of my father's enemy. The only ingredient left to get is the blood of the enemy. The ideal enemy to steal blood from is the Supreme Kai, because he is the one who defeated my father. He is currently at the Halloween Party, so we must go there to steal his blood. Now, Buu. TO THE HALLOWEEN PARTY!!!" Bobbidi climbed on Buu's back, and Buu flew into the sky.

"Alright," said Bobbidi. "Before we go into the party, we must get costumes, so as not to be suspicious." "There costumes!" exclaimed Buu, pointing at a dime store. "Buu," said Bobbidi. "I am NOT buying costumes from a dime store!" Later...

"I can't believe I'm buying costumes from a dime store," said Bobbidi. After Bobbidi and Buu chose their costumes, they went to the Halloween Party. Bobbidi was dressed as Sulley from _Monsters Incorporated_ while Buu was dressed as Boo from the same movie. "Now," said Bobbidi. "Our objective is to draw blood from the Supreme Kai. And, I know exactly how to do so." He slid into a corner and beckoned to the bartender. "Hey," whispered Bobbidi. "I got some money for ya." The bartender followed Bobbidi where nobody could see. POW!!

Later, the bartender's legs could be seen disappearing into the broom closet. Bobbidi and Buu walked out of the closet disguised as bartenders. They went up to the bar and waited. Eventually, the Supreme Kai walked up. "I'll have a root beer, please," said the Supreme Kai. "Alright," said Bobbidi. He filled up a mug with root beer. "Whoops," faked Bobbidi. "I dropped my ice cream scoop." Bobbidi ducked down and put two dissolving pills inside the Supreme Kai's root beer. He got back up. "Here you go," said Bobbidi, handing the Supreme Kai his root beer. "Wait a minute," said the Supreme Kai. Bobbidi and Buu stood frozen with fear. "Isn't it supposed to be Big Sulley and Little Boo? The way you guys are dressed up, it's Big Boo, Little Sulley." "Oh," said Bobbidi. "You see, Mike died in a freak accident which made Sulley and Boo switch sizes. Now they wish to resurrect Mike, fuse as one, and bring Armageddon to the universe." "Oh," said the Supreme Kai. "That's cool." He walked away. "How dumb can you get?" whispered Bobbidi. The Supreme Kai drank his root beer in one gulp and immediately fell asleep. Later, the Supreme Kai's feet could be seen disappearing inside the broom closet. Buu and Bobbidi walked out. Bobbidi was holding a syringe filled with blood. "Excellent," said Bobbidi. "Now, Buu. Come with me. It's time to resurrect my father. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!!!!!"


End file.
